Alternate Worlds
by constentien9000
Summary: the main body of this story is being written by my partner writer jubilife I mean give the guy some kind of props for the main body I'm the char line writer and he puts them in to I 'm sorry to those who hoped for more chapters but I lost my muse to write all stories abandoned up for adoption contact me if you want to adopt
1. another place another world

Chapter1 another place another world 

Deep in the Foxtrot Galaxy we join Stitch who lives with his mother (because his father was killed in an epic space battle that destroyed his ship) now stitches mother is signing up to fight in the Defender Armada against the evil nasty most notorious Villain in the galaxy Dr. Hamsterveal's Armada. Now let's turn our attention to a small planet in the Milky Way galaxy called Earth. We join a 16year old Girl named Lilo who is sneaking off to the Family spaceship and is about to go on an Amazing adventure like she wanted but this will be unlike anything she had in mind. Well Lilo finally gets to the ship and takes off on what she thinks is an adventure she thinks she can control.


	2. Alternate world

Alternate Worlds

"Stitch, stay here. I'm going out to enlist in the Super Defender Armada."  
Stitch's mom said as she headed to the door. Stitch ran up after her.  
"No mom, don't go! You'll get killed like dad did. I don't want  
that to happen." Stitch's mom looked at him.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to do this. You'll understand when  
you're older." She said as she rushed out the door. She ran over to the  
enlistment place for all recruits of the armada.  
"I'm here to join the armada. I want to serve the Foxtrot Galaxy, even  
if it means I will have to sacrifice my life." She said. She had rehearsed  
quite a bit in order to say that without break. The recruiter nodded.  
"We need someone like you. Here's your uniform. Go take a cruiser and  
fly out to space. We're having an intense battle up there against  
Hamsterveil's army. If you survive, we'll train you." Stitch's mom  
nodded. The recruiter handed her some clothes, and sent her to the ship room.  
She looked around. There were some nice ships around, but she would only be  
able to take a cruiser. She hopped in, and it immediately took off, crashing  
through the roof. It took her all the way to space, where a battle was taking  
place. Ships were firing of yellow lasers at each other, ships were  
exploding, and people were falling out of their ships, never to be seen again.  
She revved up her engine and flew into the battle, firing a laser along the  
side of an opposing ships body. It exploded with satisfying results, but she  
couldn't relax yet. There was still a ton of enemy ships around!  
-

"You're stupid, Lilo." The girls were taunting a soaking wet Lilo.  
She had fallen into the swimming pool because she wasn't paying attention.  
And with her 'friends', she would never forget it.  
"Leave me alone. It happened to you just last week." The red head of  
the group shook her head.  
"I was only fifteen then. Now, I'm to old for stuff like that to  
happen." The group roared with laughter. Lilo ran all the way home. She  
slammed the door closed when she got into her house.  
"Don't you slam the door young lady!" Her sister came around the  
corner, furious.  
"Bite me. I don't have to listen to you anymore." Lilo said as she  
stuck out her tongue.   
"Well then, get out of my house!" Her sister said, pointing to the  
door.  
"Fine! I don't want to live here anymore anyways! In fact, I don't  
want to live on this earth!" Lilo screamed as she threw open the door. She  
slammed on the way out. She walked, talking to herself angrily. Then, she  
thought of something.  
"Hey, I don't have to live on this earth. I can just fly off somewhere  
in the ship." Lilo became extremely happy after this thought. She raced to  
her sister's backyard, and sure enough, their ship was sitting there. It  
wasn't much, just four seats on a rocket, but Lilo could make it work. She  
hopped inside and pushed every button she saw. The rocket hummed to life, and  
took off to the skies. Lilo's eyes bulged backwards as she flew at  
supersonic speeds. Finally, she entered space. The ship didn't stop there,  
though. It kept flying and flying and flying on and on. Lilo fell asleep.  
After what seemed like hours Lilo awoke, but was greeted by a full scale  
battle going on right there in space! Lilo took the controls and tried to  
turn around, but the ship was still doing its own thing. Lilo flew right into  
the battle.  
"No! Don't shoot me! I'm innocent!" She screamed. Nobody heard  
her, naturally. A Defender Armada cruiser flew up to her, and fired a bright  
yellow laser at Lilo's ship. It blew up instantly, and Lilo plummeted to  
the ground, surrounded by the burning wreckage that was her ship. She fell  
towards a planet, and fell into it. Luckily, they didn't have an  
atmosphere, so it was only a 456,613,785 mile fall to the ground. She hit  
down, hard, and bounced forward, hitting a door, and fell to the ground.  
Flaming ship parts fell down all around her, and she fell unconscious.  
-

"THUMP!" Stitch jumped up at the sound. Something had hit his back  
window. He walked over to it, and saw his backyard was on fire! He ran out  
there to see what had caused it, and saw Lilo. She was shaking violently, but  
didn't seem to be conscious. Lilo shook her back and forth himself until  
her eyes opened.  
"Wh, where am I?" She asked. Stitch could tell she was hurt, and  
badly. There was a gash above her left eye, so she couldn't see Stitch that  
well.  
"You're on Defender in the Foxtrot Galaxy. You're ship is destroyed.  
You made me waste my time out here and burn my cookies." Stitch said. He  
was trying to make her laugh, but it didn't work.  
"Who are you?" She asked weakly.   
"My name is Stitch and I'm an extremian." Stitch said. The girl  
instantly became more alert.  
"You're one of those freaks who can re grow their body parts! Don't  
hurt me! I'm only sixteen!" She screamed as she tried to scoot back, but  
failed.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Stitch said as a small smile  
played its way across his lips.  
"I won't hurt you at all…"


	3. A new problem revised

A NEW PROBLEM

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and stitch I only own the story line there in and the places and anything by a new name that sounds the same but isn't.

Lilo crawled away from Stitch quickly.  
"What are you!?" He asked her, curiosity showing in his eyes.  
"I'm a human, from a place called earth." The girl said, beginning  
to shake. Stitch stared at her.  
"Where's that? Earth, I mean." He asked quickly. Lilo gave him a  
strange glare.  
"In the milky way, dumbass." She replied. Stitch looked at her, and  
saw a deep gash above her eye.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. No answer. He hurried off. He had to find  
a doctor, and fast. He ran straight to Dr. Angel's office. He accidentally  
knocked the door down as he ran. This alerted the doctor at once.  
"Why do you keep doing that boy? You should be old enough to control  
your powers." He said. Stitch ignored that comment, and began pulling him  
out of the room.  
"A human crash-landed in my backyard, she says her name is Lilo and she  
is fro, earth!" Stitch said. This caught Angel's attention.  
"You can't honestly mean the… but it can't be… the missing  
race?" He said. Stitch pulled him into his backyard, where Lilo was trying  
to move, but was failing horribly. She took one look at Stitch, and her face  
filled with happiness.   
"So, what's wrong with you today?" Angel asked. Lilo said nothing,  
but looked at her arms and legs and whimpered. Angel reached to touch them,  
and Lilo let out a high pitched scream of pain. Angel nodded.  
"They are definitely broken." He said, while writing on a clipboard.  
He turned to Stitch.  
"If we don't do a genetic alteration she will die. I don't want that  
to happen." He said. Stitch stared.  
"What are the risks of a… thingy?" He asked.  
"She will either change for the better… or die." Angel replied.  
Stitch gasped. Lilo had passed out, so she had no say in the matter.  
"We're gonna have to do it. We need to know about the humans, and in  
order to find that out we need to have this one survive. Understood?"   
Angel asked. Stitch slowly and reluctantly nodded. Angel smiled.  
"Let the operation begin!"

this chapter is being posted for my co aurthor Jubilife if you have any questions please send them by the PM system I will explain everything then.

P.S. hes been working with me on this story from the start.

Any Ideas please Email me at for a job same as for the Ideas.


	4. enter Freud

"FREUD!!" dr. angel yelled. Instantly the teenage boy entered the room, the boy was wearing his jean jacket despite angel's many attempts to get him into doctor's clothes. If Freud had been any other person, angel would have kicked him out of her office a long time ago."Yeah" Freud asked

lazily as he walked in the room. He was particularly bored because while his friends and family were fighting in the war, Freud was stuck in the doctor's office. Mainly because the people on this planet thought his medical knowledge was too valuable to put at risk in the war. Freud was a teenage prodigy, he was smarter than most men and women in the galaxy, and he was also one of the last remaining humans. Although that was no longer a big deal for him, he was raised by an alien after he was abandoned as a baby. So although he couldn't tell anybody anything about human customs, he kept the legend that humans were alive continuing.

"I need some supplies for an operation" dr. angel said, Freud looked at her quizzically. Something about the way she said that set alarms off in his mind. He knew she was doing something big, just not if it was good or bad.

"Tell me the operation and I'll get you the supplies" Freud said, angel smiled. Freud hated it when anybody in this species smiled. It reminded him that he was a long way from home, where people smiled normally. Not with jack-o-lantern teeth.

"Actually Freud, this operation is a little too complex for me, I was thinking you could do it" dr. angel said, Freud stared at her. He knew the doctor didn't have as extensive medical knowledge as he had. But she didn't need knowledge, most of the time she just bandaged up soldiers or sent them to the morgue to die. he liked seeing soldiers die, as a result sometimes he would poison soldiers so they fainted a few thousand feet in the air on their ships, then he would watch them plummet to their deaths. Freud sighed. He knew he had to do what the doctor said, or else he'd be penalized.

"Fine, let me take a look at the patient" Freud said, angel smiled and stepped sideways, Freud gasped as he saw the injured HUMAN lying on the bed. Beside her was a small blue extremian that Freud couldn't care less about. But the fact that a human was alive filled Freud with curiosity. He stepped forward as angel began explaining the procedure of a genetic alteration. But as he got closer and examined her he realized something. He turned to face the doctor.

"You stupid quack, this human doesn't need a complete genetic alteration. She needs something else" Freud said as he pulled a needle out of his jean jacket. He showed the needle to the baffled doctor, Freud sighed.

"If this human gets a full genetic alteration her cells will reject the procedure and she'll die. So as a result we have to take things a little slower." Freud explained as he jabbed his needle into the earth girls arm. The doctor looked at him, dumbstruck. Freud hated working with amateurs like her.

"Freud, what did you do?" angel asked, Freud smiled.

"Cells my dear, alpha cells. Basically I put extremian cells inside her. The cells will soon blend with her human cells and let her grow back limbs. But..." Freud paused as he looked down at his feet. He knew a lot about medicine, but he knew next to nothing about human genealogy. Most aliens in the galaxy would use the alpha cells and then expel them from their systems. But human cells might not have the genetics to dissolve the cells, and since extremian cells multiply at a higher rate than human cells.

"There's a chance the alpha cells could completely erase her human genetics." Freud said, angel stared at him. Stitch finally decided to speak up.

"What does that mean?" stitch asked.

"It means she could turn into a extremian, it probably won't happen immediately. But it may happen" Freud said, then he looked at the quack doctor. He hoped she knew enough about medicine to explain to the young extremian what was going on.

"Explain in lay mans terms what it means to the little guy doctor" Freud said as he walked out of the room. When he was safely out he pulled out a little telecommunications device. He dialed a number and a familiar face appeared on the screen, Freud smiled.

"Hi dad" Freud said, the face in the machine smiled.

"Hello son" hamsterviel said from the other end of the phone.

If this was better than the last chapter I wish to hear from you all props for this chapter go to thelastgreatrocker15 he was the creative mind with this chapter and he caught my image of it very well we will be working on it with each other and also Jubilife will be helping out to.


	5. Chapter 5

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

constentien9000


End file.
